Sepenggal Adegan
by kinana
Summary: [Ini adalah sepenggal adegan dari banyak sekali adegan yang bisa diberikan kehidupan kepada kita.] /AkaFuri! /Fan Fiksi ini mengandung Homo! /DLDR /RnR?


**Sepenggal Adegan**

 **By kinana**

 **Warn :**

 **Fiksi Homo, AkaFuri, Bom Tipo, dll.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke c Fujimaki Tatadoshi**

 **Home c 20th Century Fox and Dream Works**

* * *

"Akashi-kun! Lihat! Kita hampir sampai!" Kouki berteriak girang dengan kepala menjulur keluar dari jendela mobil metalik bercat merah.

Seijuurou menatap kerumunan manusia di depannya sebelum akhirnya melihat kerumunan spesies yang sama dengannya juga pesawat antariksa dibelakang. _Boov_ tampan itu menghela nafas.

CKLEK

Dengan cekatan dia langsung mencabut _chip_ hitam yang memiliki pendar hijau, dia berjalan keluar dari mobil dan memutar untuk membuka pintu mobil disisi satunya.

"Ayo Kouki,"

Tarik.

Seijuurou menarik tangan Kouki.

"A-akashi-kun! Tu-tunggu! A-akashi-kun!" Kouki berkata terbata sambil berlari mengikuti tarikan tangan Seijuurou. _Boov_ tampan itu tidaklah mengajaknya berbaur kedalam kerumunan manusia, tetapi malah memaksanya berlari tergesa keluar dari kerumunan manusia dan menariknya kearah dua buah pesawat antariksa yang sedang dimasuki oleh para _boov_ lainnya.

Berhenti.

Kouki berhenti diantara sebuah pagar putih—pagar yang menjadi pembatas antara kerumunan manusia yang mengamuk pada _boov_ dan pesawat antariksa yang sedang mengangkut para _boov_.

"A-aku ti-tidak mengerti. Apa ibuku ada didalam sana?" Kouki mendongak, menatap pesawat antariksa yang sedang menyedot beberapa _boov_ dengan selang-selang canggih.

Seijuurou berhenti berlari. Dia berbalik.

"Ya." Jawabnya. Sepasang telinga Seijuurou memanjang beberapa senti. Kouki menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Beritahu aku yang sejujurnya."

"Tidak ada waktu. Kau bisa ikut denganku. Kau akan aman. Tidakkah kau melihat pesawat-pesawat milik _gorgs_ itu?!" Seijuurou berteriak frustasi. Kouki menghela nafas berat.

"Ibuku tidak didalam pesawat itu, kan?" Kouki menatap Seijuurou tepat di sepasang heterokromnya, dan Seijuurou hanya dapat terdiam.

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk menemukannya, dan kau pergi?"

Tatapan tidak percaya yang Kouki tujukan padanya benar-benar membuat Seijuurou merasa tidak seperti seorang _boov_ lagi.

"Kau berbohong padaku! A-akashi-kun berbohong padaku."

"Tidak, Kouki. Berbohong adalah hal buruk. Aku melakukannya agar kau bisa tetap hidup."

"A-aku tidak akan per-pergi. Ibuku disini."

"Tidak. Tinggal disini sekarang tidak akan membuat banyak harapan! Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan ibu mu! Jikalau kau bertemu dengan ibu mu kembali pun, kalian tidak akan bisa bersama. Karena, hei! Para _gorgs_ sedang menghancurkan planet kalian!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Kouki mendapati Seijuurou yang berteriak marah, dan itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Tapi...

Senyum.

Kouki tersenyum lebar sehingga matanya membentuk sepasang garis lengkung.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang pada Akashi-kun kan? Manusia itu rumit, mereka tidak akan menyerah meskipun sudah tahu kadar keberhasilannya mencapai titik nol. Bahkan meskipun itu dibawah nol, mereka akan terus berusaha."

Sedepa jeda. Suara mesin pesawat antariksa yang menunggu Seijuurou menggerung halus.

"Akashi-kun, hanya perlu kejujuran. Tidak usah berbohong seperti itu."

Kouki berbalik, kakinya bersiap melangkah untuk kembali dalam kerumunan manusia dan meninggalkan Seijuurou disana.

"Baiklah."

Tap.

Kouki tidak jadi mengambil jalan, tubuhnya berhenti ditempat dengan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat dan memutar paksa tubuhnya.

Seijuurou memaksa Kouki menatap sepasang heterokromnya.

"Baik. Aku akan jujur. Aku menjadi semakin egois tehadapmu. Aku ingin memisahkan dirimu dari kaum mu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi pengantinku. Aku mencintaimu."

Kouki terdiam mematung menatap pemuda tampan didepannya yang bukan lah seorang manusia. Perlahan bibir tipis berwarna _plum_ miliknya mengkurva membentuk senyum manis, surai coklat sewarna tanahnya bergerak nakal dijamah angin yang berterbangan.

"Akashi-kun aku juga—

DOR.

Suara tembakan terdengar. Kouki memandang Seijuurou dengan sepasang iris coklat yang melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan sebelum akhirnya menatap sebuah figur dengan tinggi badan melebihi batas yang berpakaian hitam dengan gradasi hijau terang dibeberapa sisi.

Bruk.

Cepat–cepat Kouki membawa tubuh Seijuurou yang dihiasi darah kehitaman dalam pelukannya.

"Ayah," Kouki berbisik lirih dengan rintihan sakit hati ketika tubuh alien berjenis _boov_ dalam rengkuhannya mulai mendingin. Sepasang matanya berkaca–kaca, sebelum akhirnya bulir–bulir bening itu turun membasahi wajahnya.

 _Dia adalah anak dari seorang pemimpin lelaki kaum gorgs dengan seorang wanita manusia sebagai ibunya._ Meskipun dirinya dan ibunya sudah pergi dari planet para _gorgs_ , tetap ada darah gogrs yang mengalir dari dalam dirinya, dan itu berarti—

"Tidak kah ayah pernah memberitahu mu untuk tidak _bersama_ para _boov_ , Kouki?"

 _Dia tidak lah boleh memiliki perasaan baik dalam bentuk apapun terhadap kaum boov._

"Mulai sekarang, ayah yang akan merawatmu. Kau akan dididik menjadi _gorgs_ sebagaimana mestinya. Ayah akan menghilangkan sifat jelek yang diturunkan oleh ibu mu yang manusia itu."

Lalu, dimasing-masing sisi Kouki ada dua orang lelaki dengan otot besar dan topi tinggi, keduanya memegangi masing–masing lengan Kouki yang sudah lemas dan menjauhkannya dari jasad Seijuurou. Mereka memaksa Kouki yang member perlawanan sia–sia untuk masuk kedalam pesawat milik _gorgs_.

 _Kouki hanya bisa menangis sambil memandasi sosok cintanya yang semakin menjauh dan mengucurkan cairan hitam kental dari sebuah lubang di hati._

 _ **Ini adalah sepenggal adegan dari banyak sekali adegan yang bisa diberikan kehidupan kepada kita.**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

A/N : Kali ini nggak ada omake. Serius ini nggak ada omake /udahdiem

Plot awal diambil dari salah satu adegan di film 'Home' karena saya mau nangis liat adegan itu /dibuang Terus akhirnya ditikung habis-habisan di ending.

Nah, ceritanya di film itu tuh ada dua bangsa alien— _Boov_ dan _Gorgs_ , terus juga ada ras manusia. Udah gitu aja spoilernya /heh /ganiatspoiler

Terus di fict ini saya tikung kalau Kouki ternyata manusia setengah _Gorgs_ /senyumjahat

Omong-omong saya kehabisan ide gitu =w= /melipir

Udah dulu deh~ bye~ /kabur

RnR?


End file.
